The invention relates to a needle-receiving device that is suitable for packaging several needles which can be kept protected and ready for use in a given order.
Different types of needle-receiving devices and needle packages have been known. For example, DE Patent 258019 discloses an auxiliary device for knitting machines for easier replacement of needles. This auxiliary device includes two rails which are held together by tension by means of a clamp. Between said rails, the needles can be grasped either on their rear or on their front hook-side end, thereby being clamped between the rails.
Furthermore, DE Patent 260953 discloses a clamping device with two strips, between which needles are clamped in place parallel to and at a distance from each other. This clamping device also is disposed to act as an auxiliary device to facilitate the exchange of needles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,187 shows an envelope-type package for sewing needles in an envelope that is configured as a pocket for storing needles. After sliding the needles into the receiving pocket, the envelope is closed.
It is the object of the invention to provide a holding device, in particular for needles of knitting machines, said device being suitable as a needle package.